Intangible
by mercy-angel-09
Summary: Haruhi once speculated that Kyoya sought something intangible in the Host Club. But does Kyoya even know what that intangible thing is?
1. It is Empty

**Intangible**  
An _Ouran High School Host Club _Fic  
**Rating** - T  
**Featuring** - Kyoya, because I happen to have a thing for megane characters...  
**Paring** - Tamaki / Haruhi (because as much as I love to be a shipper, they're the couple I most want to see with a Happily Ever After.)  
**Disclaimer** - I don't own _Ouran High School Host Club_. Bisco Hatori created it, VIZ publishes it, and BONES animated it.  
**Author's Notes** - Some of you may be familiar with my drabbles _Interludes From the Third Music Room_ and how I said that I hadn't come up with anything substantial for a real fic. Yeah, all of that went flying out the window this last weekend after getting all caught up on my Host Club manga. (I've been caught up with the anime, believe me!) Becuase I happen to like Kyoya so much, I decided that I was going to write a fic about him. Of course then I couldn't figure out the exact content until I had this image of him sitting in a Starbucks waiting for his sister to arrive, when lo and behold Tamaki and Haruhi show up. And things just sort of went from there...

At any rate, this fic, while Tamaruhi centric, is everything from Kyoya's cool and collected point of view. I don't know, maybe I felt like diving into Kyoya's mind but so far I like what I have. It's about two years after Haruhi joins the Host Club. Kyoya and Tamaki are both freshmen in college while Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru are seniors in high school. Honey and Mori are, well, I don't really know yet but I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that they're sophomores in college. I'm also going to be using anime and manga references, though probably more the manga than the anime.

* * *

It wasn't like Starbucks was a slum place to get coffee, but it wasn't the usual upscale type of coffee that Ohtori Kyoya was used to. He wasn't sure why his sister had insisted that they meet at this particular place, but here he was, trying to ignore the girls who were so obviously ogling him. Between the loud whispers of, "What a cute megane!" and "He's so cool!" Kyoya sat tapping the side of his double shot espresso hoping that his sister would appear and they could discuss whatever she wanted to discuss with him and he could go home.

He faced the large windows of the coffee house so he would know the second she arrived, and after nearly ten minutes of exasperated waiting, Shindo Fuyumi finally showed up. Pushing his glasses up his nose with his forefingers, he watched his sister make a slight bow of apology as she quickly dropped her bag and her jacket in the chair opposite of him.

"Kyoya, could you wait for just a few more minutes?" she asked, looking slightly guilty.

"It's fine. I don't have anything else to do," he said with a pleasant smile. After all, it didn't really work to be mad at his sister.

She came back a few minutes later with a strawberry and crème frappaccino in hand and a wide smile on her face. "Thank you for waiting, little brother."

It could honestly be said that Kyoya was at least three inches taller than Fuyumi, but he wasn't going to say so. Instead he smiled indulgently and shook his head. "It's not a problem. I don't have class today."

"Ah, that's good. At any rate, there's something really important that I want to tell you, because I'm not sure how to tell the rest of the family."

Kyoya's heart skipped a beat as he ran through all of the possible scenarios that could happen. Was she divorcing her husband? Their father certainly wouldn't like that. Or maybe he had run off with a mistress? Their father certainly wouldn't like that. Or maybe, just maybe-

However the last maybe that came to mind was interrupted when a loud voice boomed, "Kyoya-kun! Fuyumi-san! What are you doing here?"

Kyoya looked up at his friend in mild irritation. Leave it to Tamaki Suou to show up when he and his sister needed a little privacy. However Fuyumi waved Tamaki over and the blond young man bounded up like a happy puppy. "Tamaki-kun, how are you?" Fuyumi asked.

Tamaki's blue eyes lit up in pure joy. "I'm great! I'm taking a class on commoner culture! It's fascinating, really, how they live without multiple cars and mansions!"

Since Fujioka Haruhi had mistakenly wandered into the Third Music Room that fateful afternoon, Tamaki had been enamored of common life. Little shops, a single-family car, tiny apartments, everything was like a new toy to the young man. To fully embrace the common way of life, Tamaki was now living in a tiny apartment, driving a used car, and living on common foods, like ramen, soba, and miso. To the untrained eye Tamaki looked like any other college student. To those who knew who he was, all wondered why the Suou heir was living like a proletariat.

"Tamaki, you do know that commoners far out number the wealthy, right?" Kyoya asked. Though Tamaki was the first real friend that Kyoya ever had, there were times where he found himself exasperated by Tamaki's exuberance and energy.

"I know, I know. At any rate I'm going to a meeting for a group project, but I volunteered to pick up coffee on the way. I'll leave you two alone now," Tamaki said, giving a cheerful wave as he walked up to the barista counter.

"That boy is endless energy," Fuyumi noted as she sipped her drink. "Just like always."

"He's exhausting, just like always," Kyoya dryly noted. He was about to elaborate further when a flash of pink outside of the window caught his eye. Looking harder, he realized that it wasn't the pink blouse, but the person wearing it that had caught his eye. Fujioka Haruhi was talking to a group of girls, friends from middle school, now that he thought about it. She waved good-bye to them before walking to the coffee shop and right past his table. His eyes watched her every step, taking note of how she had changed.

She hadn't gotten any taller, but it was obvious that her body was taking on a more womanly shape, granted she actually wore clothes to accent it. The pink blouse and black slacks were tailored to fit a woman's body; therefore she actually looked like a girl. Her hair was pinned up in a feminine fashion and Kyoya felt a knot form in his stomach.

Haruhi hadn't noticed him, but she did notice Tamaki. Then again, Tamaki, no matter how hard he tried to hide, was an obvious person by nature. There was something about him that stood out in a crowd and today was no exception. Groaning slightly, Kyoya could hear their whole conversation while Fuyumi watched in rapt attention.

"Tamaki-senpai! What are you doing here?"

"Haruhi! It's been a while! You look great! So cute!"

"Ah, senpai…what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm meeting a study group. I'm getting everyone coffee."

"That's nice of you."

"Why thank you, Haruhi! That's so sweet coming from you!"

"Gak! Tamaki-senpai, please let go of me."

"No, my precious daughter! A father has his rights to hug his child, particularly when his child is being cute!"

"I wasn't being cute!"

Realizing that the situation was only going to get worse, Kyoya excused himself from his sister and walked back to the barista to quiet the situation.

"Tamaki-kun, let Haruhi go. Mother's orders."

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya, slightly startled. "Kyoya-senpai, when did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time," Kyoya said with a polite smile. "Father, do as Mother says."

Tamaki's grip on Haruhi fell slack as Kyoya stared him down. "Fun killer."

"Yes, that's what mothers do best," Kyoya answered with a sigh. "Haruhi, I trust the club is running well?"

Since the graduation of Tamaki and Kyoya the previous year, Haruhi had been elected president, given that Kyoya couldn't bear the thought of what the twins might do if left in power. A few new recruits had joined the Host Club so the only original members left were Hikaru and Kaoru. Popular as ever, Haruhi did her best to try and keep the Host Club running as if Tamaki and the others were still there.

"Yes, the club is doing well. But it's not the same without you guys."

"Ah well, I'm sure the fresh blood is helping things along," Kyoya said with a small shrug. "At any rate, I am here to meet with my sister so I am going to return to her. Farewell, Haruhi."

Haruhi gave an awkward wave as Kyoya turned around and returned to his table, where Fuyumi was itching to say something.

"What?" he asked dryly.

"That's the infamous Haruhi?"

"Yes, Fujioka Haruhi, the scholarship student."

"I see why Tamaki-kun likes her. But I have a sneaking suspicion that Tamaki-kun isn't the only one who likes her." She smiled slyly at her younger brother.

"She was an interesting addition to the Host Club," Kyoya answered shortly.

Fuyumi wasn't listening though. She tapped her forefinger to her lip thoughtfully before slamming a fist into her opposite palm. "After the beach incident! I noticed that you'd changed after you and the rest of the club went to the beach! Something happened between you two!"

Kyoya wasn't about to own up to the fact that he'd nearly forced her into sex that night, or that every fiber of his being had been screaming at him to touch her, caress her, and kiss her. But, no matter how dense Tamaki was about his feelings towards Haruhi, Kyoya had realized right off the bat how his friend had felt about her and he had sworn he wouldn't get in the way. So when he realized that he was interested in Haruhi as more than just a fellow club member, Kyoya had deliberately put up walls of every kind to keep his feelings hidden.

However it wasn't enough to keep the senior club members from realizing his feelings. Both Honey and Mori had realized the effect that Haruhi had on him but thankfully had never said anything to the volatile twins or the Host Club King. Kyoya was more than happy to keep it that way.

"Nothing happened," Kyoya answered, trying to keep his cool. "Anyway, we're not here to talk about me, we're here to talk about you." He hoped that the subject change would keep his sister occupied. Both Haruhi and Tamaki were leaving the establishment, taking away the only distractions that would keep Fuyumi away from the real reason why she'd called him in the first place.

"Right, talk about me. Well, you see, something has happened."

"I gathered as much."

"Yes, well I'm not sure how to tell the family."

"What is it?"

Fuyumi's eyes sparkled and suddenly Kyoya was aware of a maternal glow that seemed to be radiating from his sister. She smiled and then giggled nervously. "I'm pregnant!"

Oh praise the Lord – she wasn't getting divorce. True, he wasn't sure how his father was going to react but it was still good news. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you. When are you due?"

Fuyumi began to bubble over with excitement. "I'm due in six months! We don't know the gender yet, but we're hoping for a little boy. We'll be happy if it's a girl though. We're already making lists of things we'll need, nursery themes, names, oh Kyoya! I'm just so happy!" Then she began to cry.

Kyoya knew enough about the world to know that his sister's hormones were running amok and that her crying was perfectly natural and acceptable. Placing his hand on hers, he squeezed it tightly. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No one! He hasn't told his family yet, but I told him that I had to tell you. Do you have any idea how we should break the news?"

Kyoya sat back in his chair and pondered the best way to let both families know without making one feel inferior. "I think the best way is to do a dinner. Have it at your place or at a restaurant, invite both families, and break the news to everyone at once."

Fuyumi clasped her hands together and beamed at her brother. "Kyoya, you are brilliant!"

* * *

I think that I can honestly say that I adore Fuyumi. She's the complete antithesis of Kyoya. He's coold and aloof, she's warm and friendly. Yup, a more unlikely pair of siblings you'll never find. (Of course I can't say that I have much in common with my older brother, and we're realy not that close...) Anyhoo (I like that word, but I don't know why), I'm putting this out here to get a reaction and see what people have to say. I actually have most of chapter two already written (which is pretty impressive, considering I started writing this afternoon...) and the reaction will determine when I update, if at all.

Well folks, it's after midnight here in my world so I'm gonna sign off and get some sleep, because goodness knows I need it.

Leave me reviews. Constructive criticism and critques are welcome. Suggestions are pondered. Flames **_will be_** deleted with a sadistic laugh.

Mercy-Angel-09


	2. It is Alone

**Intangible  
**An _Ouran High School Host Club_ Fic  
**Rating** - T  
**Featuring** - Kyoya because he's just so mysterious  
**Pairing** - Tamaki / Haruhi becuase it can't be anyone else  
**Disclaimer** - Standard  
**Author's Notes** - Well, I haven't gotten a lot of feedback yet (especially considering I posted the first chapter nearly 24 hours ago) but what I have gotten is quite encouraging. And so I post chapter 2. More notes at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Following a lengthy discussion about dinner plans, Fuyumi finally let Kyoya go home. Home was no longer the family mansion, rather Kyoya had moved into his own apartment half an hour away. He didn't want to be like his brothers, who had stayed at home when they were in school. Instead Kyoya had taken up management of a private medical clinic while attending business school. It wasn't so much that he wanted to be a doctor, rather Kyoya wanted to run things. It was much more ambitious that what his two brothers had done.

It was a nice place, not like Tamaki's little one bedroom apartment. It had a spacious living room; a decent sized kitchen (not like Kyoya did much cooking though), an office, a spare bedroom, and master suite. Decorated in only the finest materials, it was neat and organized, and just a little sterile. Despite Tamaki's common furnishings, his apartment felt like a home. Kyoya's apartment felt like a hotel. Looking around the entry hall, Kyoya felt an overwhelming sense of depression. Rather than face the emptiness of his apartment, Kyoya marched himself right out the door once more and decided that it was a nice night for a walk.

It was mid-April, meaning the cherry blossoms had finished blooming and the air was warming. Everywhere young couples were linked hand in hand as they laughed over private jokes and comments. There was no denying that Ohtori Kyoya was lonely. It had been odd that Haruhi had caught on to the real reason why Kyoya clung onto the Host Club. Something intangible. One couldn't hold friendship. It was merely there, existing.

He still kept in contact with everyone from the Host Club on a regular basis, except for Haruhi, and he cherished those bonds. He seemed so far removed from the rest of his family, save for Fuyumi, that interpersonal bonds were a strange concept to him when he met Tamaki all those years ago. Now, lacking them, he felt hollow and empty inside.

He didn't know where he was until he lifted his fist to knock on Tamaki's door. It was some sort of unknown force that had drawn him to Tamaki, but that didn't matter. He needed a little one on one time with the Host Club King.

Tamaki threw open the door with a large smile on his face. "Oh! I love company! Come in, come in! There are guest slippers over there!" Sure enough a pair of pale blue slippers sat unused in a corner of the little entryway.

Kyoya slid out of his designer loafers and into the slippers while Tamaki scurried into the main living room and cleared a spot at the table. "I wasn't expecting company, but Kyoya, you're always welcome!"

The infectious good nature of Tamaki was hard to resist. Kyoya smiled at his friend as he sat down at the little table. The kotatsu was tucked away for next winter and a fresh spray of spring flowers sat on the table along with Tamaki's schoolwork.

"I don't understand why you opted for such a common college."

Tamaki shrugged as he quickly straightened up. The Host Club King was not a slob by nature, but he did have a tendency to just toss things on the floor and then put them away later. "I don't know. I guess I like the atmosphere. And though Grandmother didn't approve, she at least puts up with it. I think my father said that I was establishing contact with the people we serve."

"Ah." Kyoya was at a loss of what to say, so he ventured on with what seemed the most natural. "So how is your grandmother?"

It was a well-known fact among the rich of Japan that the matriarch of the Suou family was fading in health. That she was being treated at one of the hospitals that the Ohtori family owned had not escaped Kyoya either. He had to wonder what this meant for the men of the Suou family.

Tamaki walked into the small kitchen and put a kettle on to heat water for tea. "Well, there's not much to say. I'm sure you already know that the doctors say she's fading. It's age, not much else. Before long she'll succumb to her age."

"So what does that mean for you? And your father?"

He was answered by a soft chuckle. "We don't know. She may have put some provision in her will that says that we'll be disowned if either of contacts my mother after her passing. It's hard to say."

Kyoya wasn't sure if he should continue, but he needed to know. "What about Haruhi?"

Tamaki came back into the living room and leaned against the wall. That curious small smile graced his lips, his eyes hooded. "What about her?"

"Tamaki, you have to know how you feel about her by now."

"She's my sweet daughter."

Kyoya sighed. He knew that Tamaki was dense, but seriously, after three years Tamaki should have realized that he was in love with her. "Tamaki."

"Hey Kyoya? Catch." Tamaki tossed a small box to Kyoya.

Catching it, Kyoya fingered the velvet box and looked up at his friend questioningly. Opening it, he found a ring inside. A single solitaire diamond, but upon closer inspection, he found that the princess cut diamond was perfect. It was completely flawless and close to four carats. "What is this?"

"It's the ring that my father gave to my mother when he asked her to marry him. But you know how that story ends."

Kyoya did all too well. "How did you get it?"

"It showed up in the mail a few days ago. I'm not sure how it got here, but I know it's hers. Her name is engraved in the band. I remember when I was little she used to touch it when she thought of my father." Tamaki was staring out of the window.

"So what are you going to do with it?" If asked to anyone else it would have seemed like a stupid question, but Kyoya still had his doubts about Tamaki.

"I'm going to ask Haruhi to marry me. After she graduates, of course. Maybe she'll want to wait until after college. I'll ask again if that's the case. But I'm not going to give up. I will marry her. I love her." He looked at Kyoya, who was staring at his friend with a dumbstruck look on his face. Laughing at the expression on Kyoya's face, Tamaki continued. "I realized, as we graduated, that I loved her. It wasn't the love you might expect of a father for his daughter. I realized that I loved her as a woman. Because as much as she tried to hide it, she was a woman and I couldn't help it. I fell in love."

"You surprise me. I was sure that you would stay in a state of denial for the rest of your life. You do know that the twins aren't going to give her up without a fight."

"Yeah, I know. And what about you?"

Kyoya remained cool and impassive. "What about me?"

"Don't try to fool me, Kyoya. I know you well enough to see through it. You fell in love with Haruhi at some point. I don't know when, but I know you did."

Kyoya looked at Tamaki in disbelief. When did the idiot lord become aware of the world around him?

"I know, I know, you're stunned. I grew up."

Kyoya looked around at Tamaki's apartment. It wasn't nearly as large as Kyoya's, but it wasn't tiny either. In fact, it was a decent size. The little foyer led into a living room that was about twenty by twenty feet. Off of the living room was a combination kitchen and dining room. A door led to a bedroom and bathroom that together equaled the same size of the living room. Tamaki had covered it with his commoner treasures, and as a result the room was comfortable and homey, unlike the sterile environment of Kyoya's place. "Why did you pick this place?"

Tamaki let out a genuine laugh, a pure sound from his gut that made Kyoya envious. "Truth be told, Kyoya, after a month I was ready to move back to the Suou mansion."

"What changed your mind?"

Tamakit hit the lights and indicated to the window. "Look."

Kyoya peered across the alley that separated Tamaki's building from another apartment complex and gasped in surprise. Tamaki's apartment looked into the one across the way, where Kyoya saw a young woman busily working at the table. "Is that Haruhi?"

"It is. I saw her one morning going to school, but I don't think she saw me. I didn't pick this building for that specific purpose, it just happened that way. Funny, huh? Anyway, whenever I feel like I'm loosing myself, I just look across into her apartment and think of whatever she'd say to me. Then I'd pick myself up and keep going."

"So you're not stalking her?"

Tamaki looked appalled. "I would never!" He flipped the lights back on and joined Kyoya on the floor at the table. "At any rate, it was just an odd coincidence."

"Like you getting your mother's ring?"

"Kyoya, I'm not sure that it was a coincidence. For all I know, my father has always been in contact with my mother."

Nodding slightly, Kyoya had to agree. Despite the iron fist of the Suou matriarch, Kyoya knew enough about the Suou men to make an educated guess that Tamaki's father was keeping in touch with Tamaki's mother through some secret method. Mulling over the night's revelations, Kyoya was struck with a plan. "A party," he said quietly.

Tamaki had left the living room and had gone to the kitchen to make tea. "Kyoya, did you say something?"

Kyoya leaned back a little so he could see Tamaki through the little window that opened from the kitchen into the living room. "I said that we should throw a graduation party for Haruhi and the twins."

"Oh?" Tamaki answered, looking thoughtful. "Where should we hold it? And who would we invite?"

"I was thinking that the guest list would include only the original Host Club members, plus Haruhi. As to a location, my apartment would work, or we could hold it here."

"Nah, though this place seems large, it gets crowded quick. We could hold it at Ariel's."

Ariel's was one of the hottest restaurants in town. Serving only the best gourmet food, the price of a single meal could run up into several thousand yen. It was something that Haruhi could never afford, and Kyoya almost felt guilty for agreeing. The key word being _almost_. "Ariel's? I like that. Good food, good atmosphere."

"And I'll pay for Haruhi's dinner," Tamaki said as he walked back in with the tea. "There's no way she can afford it."

Kyoya had to laugh at Tamaki's statement. Despite living like a total commoner (except the closet of designer clothes), Tamaki was still wealthy and had plenty of spending money to burn. Two dinners at Ariel's would be a drop in the bucket. Besides, if Tamaki didn't pick up the tab, the Hiitachin Twins would.

"What, you think it's funny?"

"Are you going to propose that night as well?"

Tamaki rolled his eyes. "Though I may be known as the Baka no Tono, I'm not that stupid. I'm hoping, that just maybe, Haruhi will agree to a steady relationship."

"And what about Ryoji?"

Tamaki blinked at Kyoya a few times until he realized that Kyoya had actually used Haruhi's father's given name. Tamaki was so used to referring to the okama as Ranka that it seemed strange to call him Ryoji. "I'll just have to take whatever he dishes at me. As a father, he's going to be reluctant to let his little girl go."

"A feeling you're well aware of," Kyoya noted lightly.

"Oh yes, you're so hilarious."

"Just making an observation."

"Kyoya, I'm serious about Haruhi. No one else makes me feel the way she does. I get all jittery and feel like a little kid when she's around. My stomach does flips and I always feel like I'm going to say something stupid."

"Because you usually do."

Ignoring Kyoya's last comment, Tamaki continued. "No matter what I do it always seems to be the wrong thing."

"Because it is."

"Kyoya!" Tamaki said with a pout. "For once could you just shut up and listen! You always make some little snide comment even when it's not needed!"

Taken back in surprise, Kyoya found himself rendered speechless. Oh yes, Tamaki had grown up quite a bit over this last year. "I-"

"Don't worry about it," Tamaki said with a sigh and a dismissive wave of the hand. "Just listen. I feel incomplete without her in my life. She sees my flaws, she accepts them. She makes me a better person for it. I need her in my life."

Suddenly intense loneliness closed in around Kyoya's heart. That was a hell of a proposal Tamaki had just come up with. Haruhi, oblivious as she was, would be a fool to turn down Tamaki. His earnest love was pure and true. He really meant to spend the rest of his life with her. It was so much more than Kyoya could ever hope for. Then again, Haruhi had that effect on people. Kaoru had become aware of it, though Kyoya had his dobuts about Hikaru's acceptance of it.

Haruhi had even made his icy heart melt just a little.

* * *

Baka no Tono - Idiot Lord. This is the Twins' pet name for Tamaki, which everyone else picked up on.

Ariel's is the name of a gourmet shop in my town. I liked the name so I decided to call this imaginary restaurant after it. (Also the name of my favorite character from _The Tempest,_ too.)

I figured that after a couple of years, Tamaki is still Tamaki, but he's grown up in some ways. I figured that it was about damn time that he figured out how he felt about Haruhi. Besides, it's much more interesting with a black velvet box in the picture, isn't it? (And be honest ladies, we all love the black velvet boxes!) I had no idea that he was living so close to Haruhi until I wrote it. I think that Hatori-sensei was on to something when she said that computers were magical.

So yeah, this fic is all about Tamaki and Haruhi, but as I said in chapter one, it's all from Kyoya's point of view.

Leave me reviews. Constructive criticism and critques are welcome. Suggestions are pondered. Flames **_will be_** deleted with a sadistic laugh.

Mercy-Angel-09


	3. It is Shocking

**Intangible**  
An _Ouran High School Host Club _Fic  
**Rating** - T  
**Featuring **- Kyoya because he's an interesting character  
**Pairing** - Tamaki and Haruhi 'cuz they're just so cute together  
**Disclaimer** - Standard  
**Author's Notes** - Well so far the chapters just keep coming. It's nice to be really, truly inspired and just have the magic flow from my fingers. At any rate, I'm pondering some of the reviews. **kag20** said that I needed to write Tamaki as being more bubbly - which is true. Even if he's grown up and is a little more mature, he's still the same, effervescent Tamaki so I'll write him a little more bubbly - in a later chapter though. This chapter required a serious Tamaki. **kag20** alo suggested that I write Kyoya more into the relationship even if this is a Tamaruhi pairing. No worries, no worries. That's why this fic is from Kyoya's point of view. It'll happen, just give me some time

* * *

To most people waking up at four AM was ungodly, and for Kyoya, the Low Blood Pressure Demon, it was especially bad. However he knew that if he wanted a shot at being named the Ohtori heir, he had to do all in his power. Even if it meant waking up at four in the morning.

Yawning as he rolled out of bed, he shuffled into the bathroom and hit the dimmer so that the light was just enough for him to see. After splashing is face with cold water, he turned the lights on to full and removed his pajama pants and boxer shorts. Stepping into the marble shower, he turned on an icy spray in an attempt to wake up. Once he was certain that he wouldn't fall asleep, he bumped the heat and grabbed a bar of soap and began to scrub down his body. As he worked the soap into lather across his chest, he mulled over his visit with Tamaki from the night before.

He had only stayed until nine, which meant that the visit had only lasted an hour. Within that hour, he and Tamaki had decided that the graduation party would be held in two months, just before the actual ceremony. There was little doubt that Haruhi and the Twins had their own plans for the days right up to and just after graduation. Tamaki had suggested that the dinner be held two weeks before, and that they could all meet at Ariel's. Kyoya had agreed that the plan was fine and had nothing to add.

Tamaki then wondered about how to approach Haruhi about a steady relationship. He didn't want to stalk her, but he didn't want to have to go to the grocery store every day to try and bump into her either. Kyoya had no suggestions, so he kept quiet. The fact was that Kyoya wanted a chance with Haruhi, but he knew that to pursue her would possibly damage his friendship with Tamaki repair. At this point, Kyoya needed every friend that he had.

After washing and rinsing his hair, Kyoya stepped out the shower and wrapped himself in a large olive green bath towel. Looking at his blurry reflection in the mirror, he wondered if his glasses made him seem more intense. He had contacts, even if he hardly ever wore them. His oldest brother, Daichi, wore glasses but his second oldest brother, Akito, opted for contacts. Akito, though serious when it came to work, tended to be like Fuyumi in nature, and whenever their father wasn't around was telling jokes and goofing around. Daichi was all business, and the word "play" was not in his vocabulary. Kyoya took after Daichi in that respect, but on a few occasions had been able to relax and have a little fun. Tamaki had taught him how to have fun.

Grabbing his glasses from their place on the counter, he looked at his reflection again. There was nothing unpleasant about him. Host Club patrons had often called him handsome (as did women when he walked down the street), but he knew that his father didn't count looks in the criteria for heir. He looked serious with his glasses, but he couldn't see his reflection clearly enough without them to know if they really changed his character that much. Reaching into the medicine cabinet, Kyoya pulled out his contacts and sighed. Just one day, he told himself. Just for one day he would go through life without his glasses.

Taking his glasses off, he put in his contacts and stared at his reflection. It was like looking at a different person. The glasses gave off an educated, serious air, but without them he looked open and approachable. Shaking his head (and some of the water from his black hair), he wandered back into his bedroom and to the dresser. He pulled out clean cotton boxers and slid them on before making his way to his closet. Removing a lightweight charcoal suit, he picked a winter blue button down shirt and a blue and gray silk tie to go with it. Placing his clothes on his bed, he grabbed an undershirt from his dresser and threw it on before putting on his suit. He was going to be horribly overdressed for class that afternoon, but since he was starting the day in the clinic he had to look professional.

Grabbing his briefcase (which held all of his school work and his work work) he walked out the door at four forty-five and met his chauffer at the main entrance of his apartment complex. The doorman gave him a polite nod as he passed by, which Kyoya returned in kind. Sliding into the car, he grabbed the paper that was waiting on the seat as well as the coffee and cherry turnover.

"To the clinic, Master Kyoya?"

"Yes, Watanabe. Please."

Sipping coffee, nibbling on the turnover, and reading the paper, Kyoya passed the half hour ride to the clinic in silence. When Watanabe opened the door, Kyoya slid out, his garbage in hand, and deposited said garbage in a nearby wastebasket. He then walked into the clinic to hunt down the head night doctor. The clinic was a twenty-four hour emergency care facility, catering to the middle class. As such there were three sets of staff. One staff worked the graveyard, one staff worked the morning and the other staff worked a swing shift. The head doctor was a charming young man of thirty-five with a kindly smile and gentle temperament. The nursing staff adored him because he hardly ever lost his temper or his cool despite working all night.

"Kyoya-sama!"

Kyoya looked up to see the man he had been seeking. Kriyuu Satoru smiled and waved as he approached his boss. He was one of the few staffers that didn't mind answering to a freshman college student. "Kriyuu-san, I trust everything went well last night?"

"Pretty quiet," Satoru admitted. "The most serious case was a young child that had suddenly become quite ill. Turns out his appendix had ruptured. The parents had thought it was just a normal cold."

"So everything is okay?"

"We managed to get him to Kaibara General just in time. The head surgeon called me a few hours ago to tell me that everything went fine." Satoru paused and looked at Kyoya closely. "Kyoya-sama, you're not wearing your glasses."

"I felt like wearing my contacts today."

"I always thought that you had astigmatism and couldn't wear contacts."

"No, I just usually don't. I can't say I'm fond of sticking my finger in my eye."

This made Satoru laugh lightly. "Yeah, I know that feeling," he said, indicating to his own glasses. "My wife loves her contacts and keeps bugging me about getting some of my own. I'm with you, though. I don't like sticking my fingers in my eye."

"How is your wife?"

"She's doing well, though she was considerably busier than I was last night." Satoru's wife, Kanako, was a registered nurse at Kaibara and also worked night shifts.

The pair walked down to the nurse's station where the head nurse had the radio on as she did her paperwork. She smiled up at Kyoya but then quickly returned to her task. In a lull in the conversation, Kyoya heard the radio DJ report a special society bulletin. "Early this morning, Suou Izuku passed away from heart failure. She was eighty-one years old. She is survived by her only son Suou Yuzuru who was briefly married to …." The DJ continued on summing up Izuku's family life, contributions to society and her list of accomplishments.

Kyoya felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him. Just last night he and Tamaki had been discussing what would happen after his grandmother died. Now it had actually happened just a few short hours after their conversation. Pulling out his cell phone, Kyoya dismissed himself and ran out into the cool early morning air.

The clock on his phone said that it was five-thirty. Quickly punching in Tamaki's phone number, Kyoya hoped that Tamaki was holding together. After a few rings, Tamaki answered with, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Now is not the time," Kyoya answered tightly. "How are you doing?"

Kyoya could picture Tamaki leaning against a window at the hospital where his grandmother had just died, looking out at the city lights. "I'm fine, actually. Father is carrying out his duty, just as she wanted him to and I'm staying out of the way."

"When did you get the call?"

"It was close to midnight. Father called to say that Grandmother was rapidly declining and that I needed to get to the hospital. She hadn't declined so much that she couldn't ask what I was doing there, but I could tell she was hanging by a thread. At just after three she took her last breath."

"You've been up all night?"

"Yeah, I was doing homework when Father called."

"Tamaki, is there anything I can do?"

"Don't worry about it, Kyoya. I'm doing okay for now. However there will be a memorial service at the academy in two days. Please, show up. Mori and Honey said they would be there."

"Of course, Tamaki. Of course."

Cursing softly to himself as he hung up the phone, Kyoya wondered why Tamaki was insisting on being alone. Tamaki was usually the one preaching about how no one was ever alone in their times of crisis, yet now he was doing the exact opposite of what Kyoya expected. Then again, Tamaki wasn't really alone. There was little doubt that Tamaki would miss class that day. Realizing that he'd miss class for the next few days, Kyoya was struck with a brilliant plan.

Punching in the familiar numbers of his security team, Kyoya relayed instructions to them. When asked why they were doing such a strange task, Kyoya merely replied that it was to help out Tamaki. With a quick, "Yes, sir!" his team set about to their tasks. Kyoya knew that he couldn't do anything like he originally planed, so he headed back into the clinic to leave instructions for the rest of the day.

"Kyoya-sama, are you okay?" Satoru regarded his boss curiously.

"I'm fine. I just heard that a friend's grandmother died."

"Old Mrs. Suou?"

"You know her?"

"More like I know of her. She made a contribution to the library of the college I attended. I went to see her speech, but that was about it. I'm surprised that she has a grandchild. I heard that her son and his wife didn't have a child."

"Her son had a mistress," Kyoya said with a sigh. "It's going to all come out now that she's deceased. He has as son that's my age. He drives me crazy sometimes, but he is my best friend."

"Hey, just tell me what I need to do for you today and I'll take care of it. You go be with your friend."

Jotting down the instructions for the day, Kyoya left them in Satoru's capable hands and then headed outside. Calling his chauffer, he waited a few minutes before jumping into the car without waiting for his driver to get out and let him in. Watanabe looked back at Kyoya from the rearview mirror. "Kyoya-sama?"

"Head to the nearest market. I need to pick up a few things for Tamaki."

* * *

Character deaths are always an interesting plot device. Besides, I felt that the time had come for the old bat to go. (Oh my gosh, did I just call Tamaki's grandmother an old bat?!)

A few more notes:

Daichi - "Great first son" I felt that this was an appropriate name for Kyoya's older brother. I imagine him as being a very serious person who hardly ever smiles and does nothing but work all day. Even though he's the first son he knows that being named the heir isn't certain so just like Kyoya, he's busting his ass to get the title.

The name Akito actually came from the manga. In volume 8, chapter 33, Fuyumi states that Kyoya is different from "big brother and Akito" and the little note down below the word bubble says that Akito is the second son. Since from what I can find online Akito isn't a title and is a name, I'm assuming that Hatori-sensei actually gave us the name of Kyoya's second oldest brother. Now, I could have let _Fruits Basket_ inspire me and Akito could be dark and angsty, but I decided that he was a little more relaxed, like Fuyumi was, with a sense of humor but a serious work ethic (it must be a gene of the Ohtori men!).

Finally, Tamaki had to be serious for this chapter. His grandmother just died so clearly happy-go-lucky Tamaki was out of the question. I promise, he'll return to his normal Baka no Tono state before too long. Just bear with me, m'kay?

Leave me reviews. Constructive criticism and critques are welcome. Suggestions are pondered. Flames **_will be_** deleted with a sadistic laugh.

Mercy-Angel-09


	4. It is Mournful

**Intangible**  
An _Ouran High School Host Club_ Fic  
**Rating** - T  
**Featuring** - Kyoya because he's cool, litterally  
**Pairing** - Tamaki / Haruhi because Freud would have a field day with them  
**Disclaimers** - Standard  
**Author's Notes** - I wasn't sure that I was going to update today, but I guess this means that I am! Why, you might ask, would I not update today? Because today is my birthday! **balloons and streamers fall** Yes, another year has passed in my life, so now I enter my 23rd year of life. (As a matter of fact I'm quite secure in my age so I don't matter telling.) At any rate this is a kind of serious chapter (with some unexpectedly heartwarming and funny moments) so pardon the lack of a happy, bubbly Tamaki. He'll return upon the next chapter (granted he's actually in it...).

* * *

Kyoya looked at his watch with a frown. Honey had said that he and Mori would be on time, yet according to the time keeping device on Kyoya's wrist, they were ten minutes late. With a sigh he pulled out his cell phone to call them, but a car pulled up beside him as he did so and the two college sophomores piled out of the car.

"Kyo-chan!" Honey cried as he bounced up to Kyoya. Mori gave a silent nod in greeting. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Oh, not long," Kyoya said with a forced smile. "We'd better get going if we want to find our seats with enough time."

"Right!" Honey said, marching ahead. The young man was dressed in a light gray suit with a pink button down shirt, and despite the serious clothing still looked happy and bright. Mori looked somber in a black suit and gray button down shirt, and his serious expression was the same as always.

Kyoya had picked out his black suit and a dark gray shirt. He knew that Tamaki would be dressed down in black, something that the Host Club King usually avoided, so he opted for something that was conservative but not completely black. The trio walked towards the giant sports arena, which was the only place on campus that could hold the entire school, kindergarten through seniors. They were using only one entrance so that each student could pay their respects to Tamaki and his father.

Kyoya halted as a group of freshman streamed in, each bowing respectfully to Tamaki and Yuzuru. "Let's wait for the twins and Haruhi."

"Okay!" Honey said and Mori nodded in agreement. The trio stood watching the students shuffle by. Once the freshmen were done filling their designated seats, the juniors came shuffling by. When Satoshi and Yasuchika came by, the younger Morinozuka smiled and waved at his older brother and cousin while the younger Haninozuka ignored his older brother and cousin.  
"I see Yasuchika is as friendly as ever," Kyoya noted. "But why didn't he attack you?"

"Because of the memorial service," Honey answered. "He's being respectful of Tamaki's family."

"Indeed," Mori said in agreement.

Once the juniors had filed past, the seniors started to take their seats, and several of the girls smiled and waved at the former Host Club Members. Towards the back of the pack came Haruhi and the twins, the former sandwiched between the latter.

"Hika-chan! Kou-chan! Haru-chan!" Honey called, waving at them.

The trio looked at their friends and waved, Kaoru letting go of Haruhi to go running up to his former club mates. "Hey Honey-senpai! It's been a while!"

"Yeah, it has! Since Kyo-chan and Tama-chan's graduation!"

"Almost a whole year," Haruhi noted. "Hello Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Kyoya-senpai."

"Haruhi," Mori said with a small smile.

"Where are we supposed to be sitting?" Hikaru asked, brushing his bangs from his face.

"With Tamaki," Kyoya answered. "As special friends of the family, we'll be sitting with them. Shall we go?"

The group walked towards the entrance to the arena where Tamaki and Yuzuru were greeting the last of the students. Tamaki's somber expression brightened some when he caught side of his Host Club reunited. "Everyone, you're here."

"Of course, Tono, as if we would miss it," the twins answered in their perfect unison.

"We are very sorry for your loss," Honey said for himself and Mori as they bowed respectfully.

Kyoya said nothing, but merely bowed to his friend.

"Tamaki-senpai?" Kyoya looked back to see Haruhi looking shyly at Tamaki's hands. "I am very sorry for your loss. If you need anything, please, let me know."

Tamaki, who had managed to keep from crying to this point, suddenly found his eyes watering. It was such a simple gesture that Haruhi made, but it had touched him deeply. "Thank you, Haruhi, but please, don't trouble yourself over me."

She looked up into his face and Kyoya could feel his heart squeeze tightly in his chest. She didn't look at him disdainfully like she usually did; instead the look was that of sympathy and love. Perhaps, maybe, just maybe, Haruhi had realized that she was in love with Tamaki.

Haruhi had come up closer to Tamaki and suddenly embraced him. "Don't worry, Tamaki-senpai, you're not alone."

Hikaru chose this moment to find out what was keeping Haruhi and Tamaki. "Wh-" Kyoya's hand clamped down on Hikaru's mouth.

"Leave them be," Kyoya said softly.

"But they're hugging!" Hikaru said, but it came out muffled due to Kyoya's hand.

"This has been a long time coming," Kyoya said, shooting a glare at the unruly Hitachiin twin. "Let them be." The look clearly added, _Or else._

Hikaru's frame sagged as Kaoru joined them. Looking at his brother's pitiful state and then up at the cause, pain flashed in his eyes for a moment before he murmured, "About damn time."

"Come on, let's find our seats," Kyoya said, and with the help of Kaoru pulled Hikaru into the arena to join up with Honey and Mori.

When Tamaki and Haruhi came in, they were holding hands, which cause Honey to squeal in delight, Mori to smile, Kaoru to nod approvingly, Hikaru into another round of glaring at his Tono, and Kyoya to sigh. If this kept up, there was little doubt that Haruhi would accept Tamaki's proposal. Of course there was the little obstacle of Ryoji, but if Tamaki didn't say something stupid (or do something stupid) Kyoya knew that the charming Host Club King would win over the okama.

The memorial service was an elaborate affair with ringing bells, a moment of silence, and then a passionate and moving speech by Yuzuru about his mother's life. Kyoya had to wonder how much of that speech was genuine and how much the head of the Suou family was embellishing. Kyoya had been a part of Tamaki's life for the last five years, so he knew that even though Yuzuru had bowed to his mother's will, he clearly had his own idea about how the family should be run.

As Yuzuru's speech was winding down, all of the color in Tamaki's face drained. Haruhi leaned over and whispered something to him and he nodded mechanically, but he didn't look any better. Kyoya suddenly felt a chill over his body and knew that Tamaki would have to say something about his grandmother. The entire Host Club exchanged worried glances. Mori was stoic as ever, but Honey looked close to tears. Hikaru and Kaoru sat forward in the chairs, each anxiously biting down on their thumbs. Kyoya prayed that Tamaki could use all of the natural charm and grace that he'd been bestowed with at birth and pull it off. Not even Haruhi could calm him down.

After the polite applause that had followed Yuzuru's speech, Tamaki stood mechanically and walked to podium. He swallowed and then looked back at Haruhi as if looking for support. She gave a slight gesture of the hand to encourage him, and he gripped the sides of podium and began to speak.

"My grandmother was a wonderful and generous woman. She gave me support when I most direly needed it."

Kyoya felt like he was going to be physically ill. Somehow, over the course of their five-year friendship, he had begun to think poorly of the Suou matriarch. He knew that he was cold, callous and manipulative, but Tamaki's grandmother had made him look like a saint. The fact was that no matter how removed Kyoya tried to be from the other members of the Host Club, he was attached to them because they had given him something he had never had before.

They had given him their friendship.

Oh, he had known what they said about him when he wasn't around. He knew that they didn't fully trust him, for fear of what his retribution could be. He was known as the Shadow King. He could manipulate the simple-minded Tamaki into doing his bidding; all the while the Host Club King claimed the credit for the ideas. He had kept the Host Club running despite all of Tamaki's outrageous demands and expensive tastes. He had been the true brains of the Host Club, but Tamaki was much more suited as the public figurehead.

Tamaki continued with his speech, which began to focus on the philanthropic work of his grandmother. He never sounded bitter or angry, but Kyoya noted that he was a little flat and reserved, not the usually bubbly and charming Host Club King. Sighing, Kyoya sat back in his chair and wondered how Tamaki found the courage to speak at all. If Kyoya had been in his shoes, he knew that he would have exposed the woman as the old bat she was.

When the speech concluded, many of the girls broke into an enthusiastic applause, but the Host Club members, the former and the current could only look at their King with sad eyes. Even Haruhi looked distressed. Kyoya watched as Tamaki turned around and returned to his seat. Haruhi gently patted him on the arm, to which he responded by placing his hand on hers. It was love. Beyond that, it was a deep, pure, and loyal love that would stay with them into their old age. The proposal was sure to be accepted.

Yuzuru returned to the podium to thank the students for coming to the memorial and then dismissed them. The arena emptied much quicker than it had filled, as each class headed back to their respective places. The original members of the Host Club headed up to the stage and gathered around their King.

"Hey, Tama-chan?" Honey asked, looking up at his (usually) fearless leader.

"I'm fine, Honey. Really."

"You're such a liar," Haruhi said in her usual blunt and zero-malice intended but hurts the deepest reaches of your soul way.

Tamaki chuckled. "You're right. I'm not fine. I just…"

"Tamaki!"

The Host Club collectively looked at Yuzuru. He looked at his son and sighed. "I know it was hard on you, but you had to do it. Thank you for not saying what was really on your mind."

"What was on my mind was why I could never make her happy."

"She was a stubborn woman who punished a child for the sins of his parents. I'm so sorry that you received her wrath so often. I wish that I could have done something. What I can't believe is that you were never bitter or angry towards her."

"I don't hate her," Tamaki said slowly. "I never have. All I ever wanted was to make her happy, and have her accept me."

"Don't worry about her, Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said. "You once told me that you were you before you were a Suou. That you would follow your heart and do whatever you wanted to. I seem to recall you saying that you could be a male model or a pre-school teacher."

Tamaki chuckled as he placed a graceful hand on Haruhi's head. "How right you are. I am not bound to anything, least of all her."

Kyoya had always known that Tamaki had selflessly come to Japan to save his mother. He only wanted what was best for everyone. He only did what he felt was right in his heart. He only thought of the well being of others.

Next to him, Kyoya looked like evil incarnate.

* * *

Can it be that our beloved Shadow King is suddenly suffering from image problems? The hell?!

I can't help be feel that Kyoya is secretly pulling for Tamaki and Haruhi to get a clue, even though he knows that it probably means a lifetime of loneliness for him. Don't worry, I have absolutely no plans for him to hook him up with Renge. The rabid otaku is better suited for someone else. No, I'm sure there's someone else out there...I just have to find (or create) her.

Leave me reviews. Constructive criticism and critques are welcome. Suggestions are pondered. Flames **_will be_** deleted with a sadistic laugh.

Mercy-Angel-09


	5. It is Unexpected

**Intangible**  
An _Ouran High School Host Club _Fic  
**Rating** - T  
**Featuring** - Kyoya, 'cuz let's face it - he's pretty damn hot  
**Pairing - **Tamaki / Haruhi because I'm open to their relationship  
**Disclaimer** - Standard  
**Author's Notes** - My goodness but I've been busy! Is it Friday yet? I just wanna graduate already! Sorry for the lack of updatage people, but in case you haven't noticed my life has gotten a little busy lately. I graduate with my B.A. in history on Friday, and seeing as I've been in college for the last seven years (most of it part time and then I changed my major...which I don't recommend unless you really do want to spend the rest of your life in school) it's about damn time! Yay me! Anyway, I did get the chapter finished a few days ago, but on Saturday the Internet went down at my house and then I worked all day Sunday and thus I'm updating today. Monday. So anyway this chapter is pretty heavy on the whole Kyoya/Haruhi pairing, which I did promise. Enjoy!

* * *

Kyoya felt like spending less and less time at his apartment. Over the last several days he had been by Tamaki's side almost constantly, making sure that the younger Suou had his class notes as well as keeping him together. He was by Tamaki's side when the young man first saw the splendor of the first mansion, and held him steady as he tentatively entered its hallowed halls. After spending so much time with other people around, it only drove home the fact that Kyoya was alone. 

As the weather was growing warmer, Kyoya found solace in walking around the city in the evenings. So far the skies had been clear but tonight clearly told of rain in the ominous dark clouds that hung overhead. Looking up, he wondered if it would mean a thunderstorm. Certainly the conditions were right, but even then one could never tell. Putting his hand in his pants pocket, he reassured himself that he had his cell phone so that he could call for his chauffer should the heavens suddenly open on him.

It was one of the few times that Kyoya hated wearing glasses. When it rained they would fog up, and the water droplets messed up his vision and points of focus. However he didn't quite feel like himself if he didn't wear his glasses, so after that single day of wearing contacts he had put them back into the medicine cabinet in case of emergency. Of course today was starting to look like a good day to be wearing his contacts.

Sure enough, five minutes later the skies broke into a downpour with plenty of thunder and lightening to boot. Dashing for the nearest cover, Kyoya clobbered someone, nearly sending them to the pavement. "Watch where you're going!" he barked, not bothering to see if the other person was okay.

"K-kyoya-senpai?" the other person squeaked out. Another flash of lightening, and the other person was clinging to Kyoya like a static sock.

Looking down Kyoya realized that it wasn't just some random commoner who had latched on to his front; it was none other than Fujioka Haruhi. Remembering what Tamaki had yelled at Hikaru on that fateful afternoon in Karuizawa when all hell had broken loose, Kyoya instinctively wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, Haruhi. The chances of getting struck by lightening are rare."

However the loud boom that followed that statement did nothing to reassure her and she gripped on to him even tighter. Maneuvering around her, Kyoya pulled out his cell phone and dialed his chauffer. After giving Watanabe his location, he pulled Haruhi's head closer to him and placed one ear on his chest. "Listen to my heart, Haruhi. Ignore the thunder. Close your eyes and forget the lightening." He kept talking, hoping that the sounds of his chest would drown out the thunder. When Watanabe pulled up, Kyoya found himself trying to manipulate the singular entity that he and Haruhi had become into the back of the car. Once they were in, Kyoya managed to pry Haruhi from him. Looking at the bags that she held, he gave her a strange look but said nothing.

"Shall I have my driver take you home? It doesn't look like the storm is going to let up any time soon."

"I, er, that is, I'd rather not go home…"

"Is your father working?"

"Well, he's out of town on a business trip."

Kyoya wondered what kind of business trips okama bar workers went on, but he decided it was better to not ask. "I suppose you can come back to my place. I have black out curtains and a decent stereo system."

"I don't want to impose, Kyoya-senpai…"

"Nonsense. Watanabe, please take me and the young lady back to my apartment."

"Yes, sir."

Watanabe rolled up the partition and left Kyoya and Haruhi alone for the remainder of the trip. Kyoya was glad for the basement-parking garage, more so now that ever before. The thunder was a distant clap, but Haruhi jumped anyway. He managed to get her into the elevator and to his apartment on the fifteenth floor with few troubles, and once into his apartment he clicked the remote to close the black out curtains. He then turned on the stereo to a classical station and turned up the volume enough to drown out the storm but not annoy his neighbors.

"Kyoya-senpai, are you sure you're okay with this?"

Kyoya had gone into the main bathroom and fetched a couple of towels. He handed one to Haruhi where she had tentatively perched on the couch and then placed the other on his head. "It's fine, Haruhi. I'm not going to charge you for gas or the meal."

"How kind of you," she answered dryly, taking the towel and wiping the water from her face. "I'm soaked!"

"I might have something you can wear. I can put your clothes in the dryer, along with mine."

"Kyoya-senpai? Do you do your own laundry?"

"I, well, no. I have a housekeeper who comes every day to cook and clean."

"I'd better do it then. You might ruin them." She stood and looked at Kyoya expectantly. When he didn't move she sighed. "You said you had something I could wear?"

"Ah, yes. This way." He walked to his room, a jittery feeling in his stomach. It was strange seeing as this wasn't the first time he'd been alone with her. Somehow though, this time it was different. He walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of loose cotton lounge pants and a tee shirt. He handed them to Haruhi, who took them and then looked around. "Where can I change?"

"Ah, change in the bathroom," he said, indicating to the master bath. Haruhi peeked where he was pointing and all color drained from her face.

"In there?" she asked.

"It is a bathroom, Haruhi. Nothing is going to bite you, and trust me, there's nothing breakable in there."

She left him in his room, and he quickly peeled off his wet clothing and put on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Toweling off his hair, he looked at his reflection and sighed. The jeans were from the Hitachiin label and though the tee shirt was just a generic white undershirt, he still looked like some rich snob. He was still studying his reflection when Haruhi came back into his room, holding her wet clothes. "Give me your stuff and show me where the dryer is."

Kyoya did as told and for the first time took a good look at his dryer. "Wow, this is one of the really nice, high end models. You can fit a king sized comforter in here," Haruhi said in trivial awe.

"Is that important?"

Haruhi laughed slightly and Kyoya took it to be a sign that she was forgetting about the raging storm outside. "You sound like Tamaki-senpai."

"That wasn't my intention."

"I know, but you do it anyway. This is a good model. Most upper-middle class families have a dryer like this. My apartment came with a washer and a dryer and every ten years or so the landlady buys new fixtures for each apartment. Of course we get the typical model that only holds a standard load of laundry and doesn't have a wrinkle guard or extras like that." She had put their clothes in and started the machine all while she talked.

"Well, it's the dryer my apartment came with."

"It shows the quality of the building."

How odd that Haruhi would be able to tell the quality of a building just by the appliances. Somehow he knew that she would have plenty to say about the kitchen. "I think we should get something to eat. It is dinner time after all."

Haruhi followed him to the kitchen, but much to Kyoya' disappointment, didn't say anything about the appliances within. Going to the fridge, he found a plate with that night's dinner ready to be heated. "Ah, well since I don't usually have company I'm afraid that my housekeeper only prepared one dinner."

"That's fine," Haruhi said, starting to open and close cupboards in an attempt to get oriented. "I can make us something."

It was amazing how she was able to forget about the storm when she couldn't hear it or see it. Watching her putter around the kitchen, Kyoya remembered that night in Okinawa. Nekozawa's eccentric servants had placed Tamaki's room across the hall from Kyoya, which meant that the beloved Host Club King could have easily walked into his room at a most inconvenient time. It was true that he really had nothing material to gain by going after her in a physical way, but when she had walked out of the water closet every fiber of his being had begun to hum and respond to her in a way that he hadn't thought possible. He had coveted her at that moment, and had wanted nothing more to have her pressed against him enjoying the feel of him as much as he wanted to enjoy her.

However all of that came crashing down in a rather humorous manner after she had said that he had nothing to gain by going after her. He had left her and Tamaki alone, knowing full well that she was now ready to talk to the Host Club King about her earlier misstep. By the time he was ready to reclaim his room, with the rest of the Host Club at his heels, he found the pair in an interesting situation, though it was hardly scandalous compared to what he had done to Haruhi.

The twins had tormented their Baka no Tono relentlessly about being a pervert and into S & M, however Kyoya had known that something else was behind it. On the flight back to Tokyo, Kyoya had worn down Tamaki to get the real reason why he'd given Haruhi the earplugs and the blind fold. Although Tamaki was tight lipped at first, he had then made Kyoya swear not to tell the twins before he confessed that Haruhi was terrified of thunderstorms. By blocking out the noise and flashes, he had helped Haruhi cope with the storm. It really didn't sink in until that day at Karuizawa and Tamaki had ripped Hikaru up one side and down the other.

Because Kyoya wasn't really a morning person, one of the selling points of the apartment was the fact that it came with black out curtains. The stereo was a gift from Fuyumi for his high school graduation and was one of the nicest models currently on the market. It had been dirt cheap for her, especially since her husband's company manufactured the system. Thankful for both, Kyoya watched Haruhi prepare rice, broiled fish, and sautéed vegetables.

"You have an impressive selection," she said as she stirred the vegetables in their pan. "I thought that we might have to go to the market."

"My housekeeper keeps everything stocked. I don't cook, but every so often I'll make myself a sandwich if I'm up working late."

"So you don't do any cooking."

"I have a servant for that, Haruhi."

"I suppose. Well, this is almost done. I hope that everything is to your liking."

"I'm sure it's fine."

Haruhi dished up the food and then handed a plate to Kyoya. Looking at him expectantly, he led her into the dining room, where they sat down. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata was starting, the eerily slow music fitting the mood almost perfectly. "So is it okay?" Haruhi asked, finding herself at a loss of what to say.

Kyoya nodded. "It's very good. What did you use to season the fish?"

"It's just lemon juice and herbs," Haruhi answered. "Nothing special."

"Hm," Kyoya said as he took another bite. Having grown up on only the finest gourmet meals, he had never understood Tamaki's love of commoner food. However the simplicity of the meal and its preparation somehow made it one of the most delicious meals he'd ever had. After swallowing, Kyoya stood from the table. "This calls for wine."

"Ah, Kyoya-senpai, I'd rather not."

"Then what would you like? I have mineral water, flavored water, iced tea, lemonade –"

Haruhi held up her hand to silence him and then made her request. "I'd like some iced tea."

"Very well," Kyoya said. He walked into the kitchen and poured a two glasses of iced tea. It was probably for the best that he didn't drink either. He might do something stupid.

* * *

Okay, before I get a bazillion flames saying that I am the most evil author on the planet, I do know that and I embrace it. That said, I felt it best to break this little section into two chapters, which will conclude spectacularly in, you guessed it, the next chapter. (Okay, so I'm feeling a little silly at the moment, get over it.) At any rate things are heating up and now it's gonna get really...interesting. 

Leave me reviews. Constructive criticism and critques are welcome. Suggestions are pondered. Flames **_will be_** deleted with a sadistic laugh.

Mercy-Angel-09


	6. It is Insightful

**Intangible**  
An _Ouran High School Host Club_ Fic  
**Rating** - T  
**Featuring** - Kyoya because I like to get into his head  
**Pairing** - Tamaki / Haruhi because they were simply meant to be  
**Disclaimers** - Standard  
**Author's Notes** - Holy shit! I did it, I graduated from college which means...work. Damn. Basically that translates to, "I don't know when I'll have time to write, so please be patient because updates will happen when they happen." Thanks to all who support this fic!

* * *

Dinner was a pleasant affair that Kyoya didn't want to end. Haruhi was silent at first, but after a little prodding, he was able to get her talking about her plans for after graduation. She had already applied to various colleges and universities, but ideally she was aiming for Tokyo University, the same school that her mother had gone to. 

When dinner had finished, Haruhi set to work on the dishes and Kyoya took the opportunity to check on the storm. The thunder and lightening had passed, but it was still raining hard. He opened up the curtains and turned down the music further before joining Haruhi in the kitchen. "The storm has more or less passed," he told her as he leaned up against the counter.

"R-really?"

"Yes, the worst is over. It's just raining now."

"I see. Thank you for letting me come over," Haruhi said as she put the last glass into the dishwasher. "I suppose I should call a cab to take me home."

"Nonsense."

"Oh, you don't need to bother your driver on account of me."

"I wasn't going to. My father thought I was sick in the head for wanting to learn how to drive, but I find the independence worthwhile."

"Is that why you moved out?"

"Part of it. At any rate, I should take you home. I believe your clothes should be dry."

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai. For everything."

"It was nothing," Kyoya said more for his benefit than for hers. "If I had left you alone, I'm afraid even I wouldn't be safe from Tamaki's wrath. That's all."

"I see," she said simply. Could she see how hard he was fighting himself? "Well then I'll get my clothes and change. Is it okay if I use your room?"

"That's fine," he said. As Haruhi headed down the hall towards the dryer and his bedroom, he went the entry hall and slipped on a pair of flip-flops and grabbed his keys from the little hanging rack by the door. Sighing as he waited, he looked out on the city. The lights of the city glittered through the droplets of water on the glass, making the image surreal.

"Wow," Haruhi said in awe as she looked out the picture windows. "That's an incredible view."

She wasn't wearing her uniform seeing as it was Sunday and classes weren't in session. She wore a pair of jeans and tee shirt; no doubt that Ranka had wound up shopping in the boys section again. Even though Haruhi was wearing boys clothing, there was something that was feminine about her. Something that had been making Tamaki hot and bothered since she had first stumbled into Third Music Room. Shaking off the strange feeling she was giving him, Kyoya opened the door and invited her through. "Shall we go?"

"Thank you again, Kyoya-senpai." She followed him to the garage where he led the way to a sleek black Lexus. The doors unlocked as they approached and Kyoya slid in and indicated for Haruhi to do the same. Pressing the button by the steering column, the engine started and Kyoya shifted into drive.

"What do you think?"

"I've never seen a car start without a key before."

"They joys of a keyless ignition. Quite brilliant, really. The car has every available feature. The console navigation system, wireless bluetooth technology, heated or cooled seats, a rearview camera, state of the art alarm system-"

"I get it, I get it!" Haruhi said with a light laugh. "Sheesh, boys and their toys."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"My father may be an okama, but he still gets all giddy over things like electronics and cars. We don't have a car, but Dad would love to get one like this. The leather interior is pretty nice, too."

"It is. Plus I can hook up my MP3 player to it."

Haruhi laughed again. Kyoya seemed inhuman at times because he held himself so aloof from the rest of the world, but even he could act like a normal person. He had the radio switched on to a classical music station, much like he had on at his apartment. She supposed that Kyoya wasn't the type to be into the more current stations, like NACK5 FM, but classical was classic so she really didn't mind.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at her apartment. Kyoya got out and escorted her up to her apartment, knowing that it would have been wiser to actually stay in the car. At her door, he watched her fumble in her pockets for her keys while trying to manipulate the two bags she carried.

"Let me take those," he said, holding out his hand.

She blinked at him and cocked her head to the side. "Are you sure?"

"Would you rather I fished around your pockets for your keys?"

She glowered at him as she thrust the bags into his chest. "And I thought that the twins were the only ones who'd say something as stupid as that."

Kyoya smiled. "Yes, well I felt it was appropriate. I see that their mother has been playing dress up with you." He rocked the bags in his hand.

Haruhi finally managed to find her keys and pulled them from her pocket in triumph. Putting her house key into the lock she shrugged. "She's a good designer. She likes to give me clothes, but I don't know why. They're gifts so I don't want to be rude and decline them, even if I hardly wear them."

Typical Haruhi not to be concerned about fashion, even if wearing the Hitachiin label would do wonders for her closet. "So obviously this isn't the first batch."

"She likes me to model clothes for her. I end up at her boutique in Harajuku at least once every two weeks, usually with Hikaru and Kaoru dragging me in."

"How typical," Kyoya noted. Haruhi was not a Harajuku Girl – period. "Well, Haruhi, I suppose this is good night. Take care."

"Thanks for everything tonight, Kyoya-senpai."

Kyoya's mouth twitched up slightly. "Oh, not a problem. If Tamaki had found out I had done nothing, like I said before, I would feel his wrath."

"I still don't believe that you're afraid of Tamaki."

Laughing lightly, Kyoya bent down so that he was face to face with Haruhi. "I lose a major connection if I make him mad. It is in my best interest to keep him happy with me at all times."

Sighing, Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I still don't believe that you maintain your 'associations' with everyone from the Host Club just because you have something material to gain. You hide behind that, but I think you value the friendships, the human to human interaction."

So Haruhi was one of those, was she? One of those who could see right though him, just like Tamaki could. Really, they were made for each other. That didn't change the fact that he was in love with her though. Leaning in closer, Kyoya gently brushed his lips against Haruhi's. "Don't assume so much," he said after.

Under the porch light, a slight blush rose on Haruhi's cheeks. "K-Kyoya-senpai," she stammered.

"Something wrong?"

"I just, well…"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow in anticipation. "Well what?"

"Never mind. It's stupid." Haruhi began to open her door.

"You're in love with Tamaki?"

She froze and then slowly turned to look at Kyoya, who was looking at her with a cool yet knowing gaze. "What?"

"I could tell, at his grandmother's memorial service. Something had changed between you two. It was like all of a sudden he wasn't just this idiot leader of yours. All of a sudden he was someone very important to you. Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey and Mori have all noticed as well."

"Kyoya-senpai," she started.

Placing a slender finger on her lips, he silenced her. "Don't worry about it. Everyone from Host Club cares about you. We worry when you're down; all we want to see is your smiling face. If Tamaki makes you happy-"

"Tamaki frustrates me," Haruhi said bluntly. "There are times when I don't know if I want to kiss him or kill him."

Kyoya laughed. "Most of the time I want to hit him. Listen carefully, Haruhi. Tamaki is an idiot. He doesn't give much thought to his own matters, that's why he always hid his affection for you behind the façade of 'father' and 'daughter.' The truth is that he's been in love with you from the first moment he found out that you are a girl and not a boy. I've known it the whole time, and so has Honey and Mori. The twins, well, it's hard to say what they know. Even I can't crack those two." Haruhi nodded in agreement. "At any rate, my point is that he does love you. He'll take good care of you."

"I don't want to be cared for," Haruhi said simply.

"Well, he'll also be by your side no matter what you decide to do with your life. He'll support you and tell you that you can do it even when you think it is impossible."

"Is that why you don't want to ruin your friendship with him?"

Ah, how very astute she was. Looking down on the street, he smiled. "You're right, Haruhi. Tamaki could tell that I wanted more that what a third son is promised. Tamaki could see it in my eyes that I wanted to be named the Ohtori heir. Tamaki could see what no one else could, until you. The fact of the matter is, Tamaki will stand by my side no matter what I decide to do. If I want to become the Ohtori heir, he will support me. If I decide to join the yakuza, he'd support me. No matter what I decided to do with my life, he'd be there by my side the whole time. Frankly, it was like that for the whole Host Club. We look out for one another and support each other no matter what we decide to do. You were completely right all those years ago when you said that I was searching for something intangible within the club. Perhaps I was too afraid to admit it at that point in my life, but I understand it now."

"That's good, Kyoya-senpai. I'm glad you're my friend," Haruhi said, smiling up at him. Oh for crying out loud! She had just said the dreaded phrase.

He turned back to face Haruhi with a small smile on his face. "Well, Haruhi, I'm glad that you're my friend too. I've been alone for most of my life. I'm not close to either of my brothers, and since my sister got married I only see her every once in a while. I don't think I realized how lonely my existence was until I graduated from high school. Without the club, I had nothing to occupy my time other than earning the right to be named the Ohtori heir. Spending time with Tamaki had taught me that there was more to life than being named the heir, but the fact of the matter is that I want to be the heir and show that a third son is just as good as a first son."

"That's a very noble aspiration, Kyoya-senpai. I think your father would be crazy if he didn't realize your potential."

"You and Tamaki are of the few who realize that, I think. If you think that Tamaki and I are like-minded, then I think you should know that both you and Tamaki are very open with how you feel. Tamaki wears his heart on his sleeve, and I have seen him hurt very badly. But he refuses to feel sorry for himself so he picks himself up, dusts himself off, and continues down the road, wherever it may lead." Looking at his watch, Kyoya sighed. "It's late and you have school tomorrow. I'll be on my way. Good night, Haruhi."

"Good night, Kyoya," she said softly, dropping the "senpai." She entered her apartment and he was halfway to the stairs when the door clicked shut and the lights flickered on.

Walking back to his car, Kyoya sighed into the night. Now that the sky had cleared, the moon shone brightly overhead. Reaching for the door of his car, Kyoya suddenly found himself being pushed up against the vehicle as a thug grabbed him from behind and held him immobile.

* * *

Oh yes, I am the Queen of the evil cliffhangers. Who would dare accost our dear Kyoya? And where the heck are his personal bodyguards? (On vacation, apparently...)

Anyway, I had to put in a little Kyoya/Haruhi fanservice, no matter how brief it turned out to be. I also know that I had Haruhi say the dreaded "F" word - friend - (I know what you were thinking you bad, bad readers!) which basically means that's how she sees Kyoya, and perhaps that's how she's always seen him. And I figured out that as I was writing the last chapter that I never specified just what was in Haruhi's bags. Remember how badly the Twins' mother wants to play dress-up with Haruhi, I figured the contents of the bags would be clothing and that they were all made specifically for Haruhi - even if she doesn't wear them.

As for Kyoya's car, I based it off of my dad's Lexus (which I got to drive, video of me driving it is on YouTube my username is tsubasanomegami, and I swear, that really is me driving). It's a **_nice_** car and while I could never afford one in a million years, I really liked driving it.

Leave me reviews. Constructive criticism and critques are welcome. Suggestions are pondered. Flames **_will be_** deleted with a sadistic laugh.

Mercy-Angel-09


	7. It is Capricious

**Intangible  
**An _Ouran High School Host Club_ Fic  
**Rating** - T  
**Featuring** - Kyoya because I happen to like his smile  
**Pairing** - Tamaki / Haruhi squee!  
**Disclaimers** - Standard  
**Author's Notes** - Apologies, my dear, faithful readers who have been waiting paiently, and not so paiently, for an update. I tend to cycle in my loves (currently set to _Gilmore Girls_) which means that projects I started with the intent to finish get pushed to the back burner. Or in the case of this fic, I also had written myself into a corner and **Palexiot** had to help me get out of it. Thanks a bunch, hon!

Anyway, several of you have made guesses as to whom Kyoya's mysterious assailant could be...and now it's time to see if you were right! Venture forth to find the truth. It's out there.

* * *

Kyoya grunted as his body slammed into the door of his car. The thug had him held by his left arm behind his back and the collar of his shirt. He was shoved up against the car a few times before the thug leaned and hissed in his ear, "What did you do to my daughter?"

Knowing that Ryoji/Ranka was out of town, there was only one other person who would make that kind of statement. Shoving off of the car, Kyoya managed to send the thug reeling and into the amber glow of the streetlamp. Under it, Tamaki's blond hair glittered and his eyes were now a stormy blue, filled with hurt.

"How much did you see?" Kyoya asked quietly.

"Enough," Tamaki growled.

Oh Lord, he had seen the kiss. Sighing, Kyoya ran a hand through his hair. This was going to be a tough one to explain. "It was nothing," he started off, knowing that it wouldn't be sufficient. The anger and hurt that Tamaki had to be feeling, Kyoya couldn't even fathom. So much for not ruining his relationship with the Suou heir.

"Nothing! You kissed her!" Tamaki burst. "You knew how I feel about her! You knew that I was going to ask her to marry me, but you still kissed her?"

"How do you know that she didn't kiss me?" Kyoya asked.

"Because I saw _you_ lean in and kiss her."

Looking at his watch, Kyoya arched an eyebrow. "Why are you even here? It's nearly midnight."

"If you must know, I had been at the Suou mansion all day. I needed some clothes and other personal effects, so I came to my apartment after the rain stopped. I was going to check on Haurhi, but clearly she's been taken care of!"

Tired and frustrated, Kyoya marched over to Tamaki and grabbed him roughly by the arm. He yanked the Host Club King to the passenger door, threw it open, and then tossed Tamaki in. Walking over the driver's side, Kyoya coolly slid in and started the car. "Tamaki, I am not going to discuss this in the middle of the street, right in front of Haruhi's apartment. We'll go back to my place and discuss this over coffee like adults."

Tamaki said nothing, but turned his attention to the city passing by his window. When they arrived in Kyoya's apartment moments later, Tamaki sat on the couch and glowered at his friend. "You want to talk? Then talk."

Kyoya sat down opposite of Tamaki and looked him square in the eye. "I love Haruhi. Maybe subconsciously I always have, but consciously I've always known how you feel about her and so I never made any sort of move on her."

"Until tonight!" Tamaki bellowed.

"Yes, until tonight. Let me explain what happened. I had been out for a walk when the storm started. When I headed to the nearest cover, I ran into someone. That someone just happened to be Haruhi. Remembering her fear of thunderstorms, I called my driver and offered to take her home. However she declined that offer, so I invited her over here. I closed the black out curtains and turned up classical music and distracted her with dinner. After dinner was over I took her back to her apartment. Things were said and I kissed her."

"So you admit that you kissed her!"

"Yes, I admit it. I pressed my lips against hers, and nothing more."

"Do you swear it was nothing more?"

"I swear it was nothing more. You can even ask her."

At that Tamaki seemed to calm down, but was still nervously fidgeting. "I just don't want to lose her," he said after a while. "After all of this, I don't want to lose her."

Kyoya sighed. "You're not going to lose her because she loves you. You would have to screw up pretty badly for her to reject your proposal."

However the Host Club King wasn't paying attention. Instead he found a corner to sulk in, poking at the fake flowers sitting in a decorative vase perched there. "I love her so much," he was mumbling. "I know that the twins will fight this but I never expected this from you, Kyoya." He gave the fake flowers a firm poke. "I love her too much. I would die without her by my side. I need her."

Still sitting on the couch, Kyoya leaned forward and put his face in his hands. He knew that Tamaki was dense. That fact had been driven home on the day they had met back in their third year of middle school. However, that Tamaki could be this much of a super-colossal king idiot had somehow not been known until this very moment.

Slowly rising, Kyoya walked over to where Tamaki was perched and crouched down beside his friend. Then he raised his hand and gave Tamaki a sound smack upside the head. Stunned, Tamaki turned watery blue eyes towards Kyoya's cool stare and stuck his lower lip out in a pout.

"Tamaki, she told me that she loves you. You irritate her, just like you irritate everyone else you know, but she loves you. Don't do anything stupid to mess this up, or I will hurt you."

Tamaki blinked a few times, stunned by what Kyoya had just said. "A-are you sure? She said that she loves me?"

"Yes, that's what she told me. That's why the kiss meant nothing. Just don't screw it up, because I would really hate to call in the Ohtori Private Police to kick your sorry half-French ass."

Tamaki stood and stretched, and then gave Kyoya a whap on the head. "I'd like to see you try."

The boys shared a laugh before heading into the kitchen where Kyoya made a fresh pot of coffee. "Haruhi is an amazing person," he said as he rinsed out the coffee pot. "But you already knew that."

"I can't believe that she loves me. Are you telling the truth or is this one of your Demon Lord tricks?"

"I swear it's the truth," Kyoya said, returning to the coffee machine and pouring water into the reservoir. "She confessed everything to me tonight. I cannot stress the 'do not mess this up' enough, Tamaki."

However in true Tamaki fashion he wasn't paying attention. "Hey, your phone is blinking. I wonder who called."

Groaning Kyoya shook his head. Naturally Tamaki wasn't going to listen to anything important, so Kyoya decided to just drop it. Looking over at his phone, he wondered who would have actually called the LAN line. He primarily used his cell phone as a means of communication, but he had gotten a LAN line for emergencies and telemarketers. That there would actually be a message on his machine seemed silly, so he walked over and pressed the play button.

"Hi Kyo-kun!" Fuyumi's voice bubbled. "I was calling to let you know that the dinner will be held at Nobu's on the eighteenth at seven. Hope to see you there! Bye!"

Tamaki chuckled as Kyoya jotted the date, location and time on calendar stuck to the fridge. "Is she going to announce her pregnancy then?"

Kyoya's pencil stopped midway through Nobu's. He turned slowly and looked curiously at Tamaki's happy smile. "How did you know?"

"Well, first of all she wasn't drinking coffee at Starbucks, and second she had this maternal glow about her. You didn't notice?"

"No," Kyoya answered slowly. "I was little preoccupied, what with you and Haruhi's scene back by the barista."

"Well obviously she told you," Tamaki answered thoughtfully. "Otherwise you probably would be beating me to a pulp right now."

"Quite," Kyoyan replied tensely. Why was it that Tamaki could see these things and he couldn't? What was it about his outlook on life that left him blind to something that, as Tamaki had pointed out, should have been extremely obvious? Haruhi had probably even noticed.

"It's okay if you didn't see it. I know you think I see things in a very strange way," Tamaki said, as if reading Kyoya's thoughts. "I suppose you look for angles and I look at the whole picture."

"Which is why you're easily deceived because the whole picture isn't always the truth," Kyoya retorted with more than just a pinch of acid in his tone.

Tamaki flinched slightly, but then quickly regained his composure. "Kyoya, because you want to be named the heir, you play angles. You do things that will gain you something in return. I don't. I do things because I want to and I see things because I want to."

"Inversely, you ignore things you'd rather not see. Like your love for Haruhi."

"I'm over that now!" Tamaki protested. "At any rate I think that you need to stop looking for angles and just look at what's in front of you. You'd be much better off for it, I assure you."

"If you're assuring me then I'm not sure I want to."

Tamaki blinked as he ran what Kyoya had said through his head again. "Wait, what? Kyoya, you can't go through life like you are! You're going to end up all alone one of these days."

"With you around I doubt I'll ever be lonely."

"True, but what I mean is that you've closed yourself off! You don't get close to anyone! Didn't you ever have a crush on someone," Tamaki held up a hand to stop Kyoya from answering too quickly, "other than Haruhi?"

Pausing, Kyoya mulled over his school days. There had been one girl who had always intrigued him, mostly because she was just as cold and distant as he was, though not for the same reasons. "Ayame Jonouchi. She was different from the other girls."

"Ah-ha!" Tamaki crowed, ducking in closer to his best friend. "So you do prefer the brainy type!"

"What do you mean by that?!" Kyoya snarled.

"Well, Haruhi is brainy," Tamaki pointed out. "So you like the type who is well informed, studious, and wears glasses?"

"Don't try to classify my non-existent love life! Besides, even though Ayame never fell for your smooth lines, she was attracted to you, remember?"

"A megane couple!" Tamaki said, gazing off into the distance, as if imagining in that twisted inner-mind theater of his that Kyoya and Ayame were married and surrounded by a brood of children, all wearing glasses.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "You are truly an idiot."

* * *

Okay folks, please don't hate me, but this is what I've got so far. Hopefully, before too long, I'll update again, or you'll have to start pestering me lest I forget about this fic. (No, I would never forget it!) I swear, once I'm inspired I'll write like a madwoman but for now, I need you all to hang tight and be paient. Real life sucks, but sadly for me, that's where I live.

Leave me reviews. Constructive criticism and critques are welcome. Suggestions are pondered. Flames **_will be_** deleted with a sadistic laugh.

Mercy-Angel-09


End file.
